The aim of this proposal is to establish an integrated peptide chemistry facility at Brown University. This facility will be composed of a peptide synthesizer and a peptide sequencer, along with supporting equipment. The facility will be staffed by a full-time Ph.D. peptide chemist. There is no such facility pre-existing at Brown. Such a facility will be invaluable to a number of researchers at Brown and at Brown-affiliated hospitals who have need for peptide synthesis and/or sequencing in their research programs. These investigators come from various departments and sections at the university: Biochemistry, Biochemical Pharmacology, Cell Biology, Chemistry, Medicine, Microbiology and Molecular Biology, Oncology, Physiology and Biophysics, Psychology, and Surgery. Therefore, the facility will receive university-wide use and provide a common resource upon which various disciplines can draw.